Bathers, swimmers, and particularly surfers who drive to the beach frequently lock all of their valuables in their car. Naturally, the only item of value that it is not practical to lock in the car is the key. Although some bathing suits and some wetsuits have provision for holding a key, many don't, and those that do exist are not necessarily secure. The loss of a key can cause considerable inconvenience.
For this reason, many surfers and beachgoers have in the past resorted to hiding the key somewhere on the vehicle, such as over the tire in one of the rear tire wells. However, increasingly there are theives, especially young thieves who may be concealed in the parking lot or adjacent brush waiting for someone to hide the key on the vehicle. Once the hapless driver has entered the water and is out of sight, inasmuch as on large beaches there is a general anonymity and no one knows whose car belongs to whom, the thieves are free to retrieve the key and pilfer the inside of the car, or even the car itself.
There is a need, therefore, for a very simple, inexpensive and absolutely foolproof keyholder that will safely retain a key on the wrist or ankle of a surfer, jogger, swimmer or anyone else not having a pocket.